ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Molly
This page is a list for the very minor characters of the show. Bart Bart is a human who appeared in Framed. He was the driver of the trolley train that was hijacked by Kevin as Upgrade. He, along with the other passengers, was rescued by Ben transformed into Wildmutt. Etymology His name comes from the BART (Bay Area Rapid Transit), a type of metro that goes through San Fransisco. Big Ed Big Ed is a Human who appeared in Ben 10: Alien Swarm; he is in charge of the the car workshop Kevin works at in his spare time. History He was seen talking to a customer in his auto repair shop while Ben, Gwen and Kevin were going to the Plumbers' HQ underneath the shop. He showed the DX Mark 10 to Ben and Gwen which was built by Kevin. Candace Candace is a student that goes to Madison Elementary School with Ben in Ben 10: Race Against Time. She also was one of the school bullies of Ben. Erin Erin is a minor character who appeared in The Flame Keepers' Circle. Erin's Boyfriend Erin's boyfriend first appeared in The Flame Keepers' Circle. Exasperated Guy The Exasperated Guy 'is an unnamed character that only appeared in ''Video Games. Ben was talking to him about his upcoming video game but he was only interested on Ben signing a petition. Appearance He is a tall, fair complexioned man with long blonde hair and a goatee. He wears a black shirt and a white hoodie. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Video Games'' (first appearance) Haplor's Mate She is Haplor's wife and the mother of Haplor's child. Her first appearance was in Simian Says. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Simian Says'' (first appearance) Halpor's Baby Its parents are Haplor and Haplor's Wife. Like its mother and father, it was turned into a DNAlien. Its first appearance was in Simian Says. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Simian Says'' (first appearance) Larry '''Larry is a minor character who appeared in Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray. Appearance He has light brown hair, a light brown mustache, and wears a green cap and blue shirt. Lou Lou is a Human police officer who appeared in Inside Man. He, along with Mullen, were asked to put Tyler in a cell. Appearance He has black hair, brown eyes and wears a beige police uniform with a black tie. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Inside Man'' (first appearance) Molly Molly is a minor character who appeared in Ben 10: Alien Swarm. Mullen Mullen is a Human police officer who first appeared in Inside Man. He, along with Lou, were asked to put Tyler in a cell. Appearance He has blonde hair, blue eyes and wears a beige shirt with a black tie. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Inside Man'' (first appearance) One-Eyed Alien Kid Ben 10,000}} He is the alien friend of Ken, seen at his birthday party in Ken 10. He gave Kenny an Aqua Limp Vader action figure as a birthday present. Patty Berkinfield Patty Berkinfield is Ben's first crush in 3rd grade according to his Plumbers' file. It was revealed by Rook in Showdown: Part 1. Sensei Sensei is the judo teacher of Gwen. In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, he was moderating a sparring match between Gwen and an unnamed student. He made a cameo in It's Not Easy Being Gwen. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' (cameo) Sparring Partner Sparring Partner is a unnamed character who appeared in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1. He sparred with Gwen, and she defeated him with a single throw. He made a cameo in It's Not Easy Being Gwen. Appearance He is a tall, muscular young man with short, blonde hair. He was only seen in regular judo clothes. Power and Abilities While he has a black belt from judo he was defeated easily by Gwen. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' (cameo) Stephanie Stephanie is a student that goes to Madison Elementary School with Ben in Ben 10: Race Against Time. Wrestler The Wrestler is one of the wrestlers from Ready to Rumble. He battled Porcupine but was defeated. Power and Abilities He is talented at hand-to-hand combat. Appearances Ben 10 *Ready to Rumble (first appearance) Category:Characters